


Can you keep a secret?

by 639Hz



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Painful Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/639Hz/pseuds/639Hz
Summary: 暴躁攻X诱惑受





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吉本荒野X叶山贵司
> 
> [高亮]前期润翔注意

1、

吉本荒野还是在高中时候遇见那个男人的，软趴趴的头发带着圆方框的眼睛，一副斯斯文文的样子却跟女学生搞过地下恋情，在学校里面传的沸沸扬扬，有人在身后嚼着碎嘴说也许女学生孩子都能打酱油了，也有人说男教师家里有妻室其实不过是想玩玩新鲜的。

吉本荒野不想去了解这些事情，他只知道那个男人沉默寡言，除了上课基本都很少说话，下班后会去河边眺望一下潺潺的河水，也许是在看鱼，也许是在等雨。

他去过一次男人的家里，是去补课，家里干净的空无一物，像是没有人住过的空屋，一张床铺一张书桌，堆满了备课用的教材，他甚至差一点想翻翻看床底下有没有ero书，也许是个闷骚也说不定，走遍了整间屋子也只看见了被堆满的电影碟片与与妻子的合照，女人捧着一束花笑的腼腆。

至于黄书当然是否定的，别说露出胸部的大姐姐，就连穿的稍微露骨的女性写真都没有，吉本荒野有点扫兴的坐回垫子上，看着男人把茶端进屋里递给他，俯下身的动作抬眼就能看见打开两颗扣子，露出肌肤的内部，空调没有开，临近夏天的闷热似乎在瞬间都集中在了吉本荒野的脸上，红的像是垂涎欲滴的番茄。

“卧槽你脸红什么呢。”吉本荒野在心里骂了自己一句，抬眼想看男人，却发现对方没有变化的脸蛋，似乎有不少的坑坑洼洼，看着像瑕疵却造就了这幅面孔。

补课不过是开小灶，他成绩算不上差，偏偏在男人教的这课偏科，偏差值离想去的大学相差并不远，如果这科能干上去也许能超过理想大学，也就是稳赢，男人作为班主任似乎也明白，于是主动要求给吉本荒野补课，偏偏学校也有不成文的规定，放学了就必须回家不准在校逗留，也就顺理成章的到了教师家里来。

说实话吉本荒野是有私心的。

男人长得很好看，虽然用好看来形容一名男性略显娘炮，但是这位人民教师的确是很好看。

比如上下睫毛居然一样长，眨眼的时候会轻微颤动，嘴唇上居然有一颗黑痣，吉本荒野从来没见过在嘴巴上长了痣的人，说话的时候痣也会跟着来回，头发总是飘着一股香甜的味道，清新淡雅的很好闻，手指关节并不是很修长，写字的时候会沾上些许的粉笔灰。

“我说，要做么？”

对方突然放下了笔望着他，吉本荒野一瞬间的茫然与慌乱问了一句什么。

“要做么，做爱。”

“诶？”

“因为你看起来一副很想被我抱的样子。”

吉本荒野想说‘开什么玩笑我怎么会想要被你这种老男人抱’，身体却诚实的点点头说：“做。”

人生有太多的可能性，吉本荒野早在前几年跟朋友侃侃而谈未来的结婚对象的时候，也从来没想过自己的第一次居然是给了一个男人。

跟男人接吻的感觉还不错，唇瓣的肉软软的，仅仅是简单的接触也想一直持续下去，被抚摸身体的感觉也不错，酥麻的触电感，还带着乱伦的刺激感，很快就带来了身体的兴奋。

男人进入吉本荒野身体的时候他疼痛的蜷缩起了身子，差点想掐着那个老男人的脖子说‘你他妈要是不给老子轻点回去就去警察局告你强奸’，结果还是被那人深沉的眸子打败了，他在自己的身上律动着，嘴里嘀咕着不知道是谁的名字，吉本荒野烦躁的挠头揪住了男人的头发，狠狠的将唇瓣撞上去撕咬。

“老男人，你要是再敢在老子身上喊别的人名字，老子就撕烂你那张好看的嘴。”

结果就是双双撞破了嘴皮。

后来就成了家常便饭，吉本荒野自然不会去告他，毕竟他也很享受其中的乐趣所在，享受完再去告人未免太过于缺德了，男人自那以后也很少在念那位陌生的名字，因为如果一念就会被吉本荒野扼制住，是个人都不想嘴唇上的旧伤还没好就添新伤，毕竟男人也是靠嘴皮吃饭的。

再后来男人家里也就多了一些生活气息，比如吉本荒野带过来的棒球棒，比如吉本荒野带过来的炒锅，再比如吉本荒野带过来的装饰品。

高中的时间这么将就着过吧。

吉本荒野曾躺在男人的大腿上看着书念叨过，小男孩的心思在高中也并没有什么成长，想着考个好大学走父母计划好的日子也许一生也就这么将就着过了。

男人却没有回答他，他想着反正这人也不怎么说话干脆也不想多搭理，谁知道对方却主动吻上他的额头，脸上的淡淡的笑容甚至在他看来还有点欠揍，吉本荒野捂着额头红了脸说：“谁准你亲我的！”

“我希望你走自己喜欢的路，无论正确不正确都好，走一走总是对的，希望你不要将就。”

吉本荒野听着，把书磕在了脸上，突然也不想再跟这个老男人说半句话。

不懂装懂。

其实男人也没有比吉本荒野大多少，他算了一下男人的年纪，估摸着也就二十四五来回，而自己也都十八了，几岁的年龄差在新一代的眼里根本算不上什么，所以吉本荒野也就从来不担心自己与男人是否有话聊。

有几次他也想问一下对方初出茅庐当教师跟女学生谈恋爱时候的事情，想了想也没必要，他们之间的关系也不过是教师与同学，炮友与炮友，想做的时候你情我愿来一发，不想的时候瞎扯扯皮也算是熬过一天。

不过也在楼梯背后的暗面处偷偷摸摸的接过吻互相安抚，也在休息日的时候脱去教师与同学的关系在大街上偷偷摸摸的牵了一会手，吉本荒野甚至会厌恶这样越来越娘炮的自己，却偏偏又深陷其中无法自拔。

所以男人走的时候吉本荒野差一点都深信自己能跟哪个老男人将就着过一辈子了。

屋子还是原来的屋子，带走的只有衣服跟随身书本与吉本荒野从家里带过去的琐碎物品，不知道该哭还是该笑，桌子上的字条写着‘我走了，别来找我’，吉本荒野想撕了它，扯了一半却又舍不得，只能自己可怜巴巴的去找透明胶布把纸条七扭八歪的粘好。

他不知道从哪个角落里翻出来半包烟跟打火机，老成的坐在一直坐的老地方点上一支，然后大吸一口气体，把眼泪都呛了出来。

世界上没了谁地球都要转的。

吉本荒野还是一如往常的吃饭睡觉学习，偏差值早就超过了理想学校，他却不想去了，高考的时候随便写了一个学校算是应付了事，吉本父母对于儿子没有选计划好的学校自然是大发雷霆，他挠挠头干脆说了一句自己出去住，结果换来父亲的一个拖鞋打脸跟他说‘有种一辈子都不要再回来’。

然后就是真的没有回去住过，直到父亲病逝他还在忙于备课，而听到消息的第二天就连忙赶回家算是在断气前见了最后一面，还知道了些自己不知道的东西。

比如男人是父亲赶走的，调查了底细而带着100w的现金去跟他说离我儿子远一点这种俗套的老话，自然男人没要钱也没要人，带着一身的骨气与不为人知是否悲伤的心情远走了，留下了一间空屋与一颗少年的心。

而这些年，父亲还固执的认为吉本荒野是跟那个男人住在一起的。

吉本荒野拍拍母亲已经直不起来的后脊，眼睛红着将烟头拧灭说：“没事，过去了，死者为大，是儿子我不孝没能好好孝敬他老人家，以后我一定多回来陪您。”

他从老家往东京赶上班的时候下了大雨，高速路上起了雾气截了路，于是他下车拿起剩下的两根烟点上一根望着灰白的天空吐出一口氤氲，突然想起男人第一次跟他ML时候的场景。

青涩的少年揪着被子的一角，男人伏在他耳边问了一声’没问题么？’少年倔强的点头说没问题，最后却痛的直流泪，被人揉了揉屁股更加深入，像是要顶到喉咙尖一样。

烟头还是被踩灭了，一旁的老旧的路灯像是坏掉了一闪一闪的，吉本荒野停好车往回走的时候就看见路灯下的人，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，镜框似乎换了一个，虽然还是圆圆的老土款式，睫毛轻微颤动如同蝴蝶振翅，眨巴眨巴，一副可怜巴巴的样子看着就让他讨厌。

“叶山贵司，你也知道回来。”

2、

尼古丁的味道飘在空中久久没有散去，过了一会就下起了小雨，然后逐渐变成大雨。

吉本荒野就靠着车看那个人能熬过多久自己走过来，混着雨水的烟抽了一根又一根，在雾中望着那个人的脸，直到那个人走过来一把抢过在地上用脚尖捻了捻说‘别抽了’，叶山贵司眼神里的情深像是真的在关心他一般，痛苦的表情如若别人看见了或许还以为地上的一堆烟头进的都是他的肺，吉本荒野憋着一口气没呼出来，咳得他哭天抢地的胃痛。

他没有甩开那只拍着自己后背的手，死死的握住那个人的手腕将指尖没入皮肤，血滴混着雨水滑落在地上开出一道粉红的花，叶山贵司也只是皱着眉头没有一丝一毫的反抗，他不是不疼，他只是知道吉本荒野比自己还疼。

吉本荒野把他拽进了房间，毫不留情的摔在偌大的双人床上，带着血性啃咬对方不再娇嫩柔滑的皮肤，心里骂着明明是个年近30的老男人还他妈这么带劲，嘴上却丝毫不停的咬过每一寸肌肤，对方痛苦的喘息被他当做了耳旁风，扒开裤子就是狰狞的性器出了来，他想吐口唾沫表示恶心，抬眼看了一眼那个被情欲染红了脸蛋的人又只得一口将东西含了进去，浓厚的味道占据着口腔，没几下就射了出来。随后跪在叶山贵司身上，揪着他的头发强迫他含住自己高昂的性器，腰肢来回挪动模仿着性爱的动作，充耳不闻难受接近于干呕的呻吟，铆足了劲的将性器的顶端刺入喉咙深处，囊袋打在了对方嘴角的痣上，深深的吐出一口气将身体的腥液射进那个人的嘴里。

“咽下去。”

叶山贵司不用他说也会乖乖的吞咽那一口白浊，前额的头发被人揪在手心里，往前一扯刺骨的痛，眼泪不受控制的往下流，唇瓣被人用牙齿咬住拉扯，下身还未被开拓的地方被人莽撞的插入，横冲直撞的顶向最深处，爱意与恨意纠缠成嘴角的血滴，他报复一样的咬破了那人嘴角的皮，换来对方更加用力的顶入，吉本荒野用手背擦过对方唇瓣的那抹血痕，暗下的眸子里充斥着不名的笑意。

“いいね。”

随之而来的是仿佛灵魂升华一般的快感，双腿缠绕在那人健壮的腰间，叶山贵司看着吉本荒野手臂的肌肉突然想起前几年那个细的像竹竿一样的少年，最终也长成了真正的大人模样，将他压在身下肆虐，身体里的器物大力的顶撞着敏感地带，沙哑的呻吟散乱的萦绕在房间里，他闭上眼去听吉本荒野的呼吸，感受着被人在脖颈印下的烙痕。

性爱过后的叶山贵司就像是流浪的筋疲力尽的猫，慵懒的窝在吉本荒野的怀里倾听沉稳的呼吸与心跳，眼睛细细观察着自己的脸，吉本荒野坐在床上点起一根烟，缭绕的雾气呛的人咳嗽，他盯着那个把眼睛都咳红了的人问：“戒了？”

“三年前戒的，医生说是肺不太好，不让抽了。”

吉本荒野把烟在烟灰缸里拧灭，抬起那个人的手腕，被掐过得一片通红，留下了四个不明显的印记，伸到自己嘴边用舌头舔舐，叶山贵司将头埋的更近一些，手指不只是敏感还是疼痛而蜷成了拳头。

“我还以为回去的话她就不会想不开，后来发现正是因为我她才想不开。”

胸口的人闷闷的说，没有提名字，彼此却心知肚明，吉本荒野嗯了一声没有停止。

“她是上个星期跳楼自杀的，肚子里还怀着不满月的宝宝，那天我在上课没有顾及到她，让她觉得寂寞了又不知道在胡思乱想一些什么，等回去的时候只有一张B超跟一具僵硬的尸体等着我，她的父亲没有埋怨我，拍了拍我的肩膀，”叶山贵司收回了手臂，环住那人的腰，“他说，‘你自由了’。”

吉本荒野揉了揉自己的太阳穴，扯住那人的头发往后一拉，强迫着对方与自己对视。

“叶山贵司先生，我认为你回来不是来跟我说这些跟我没有丝毫关系的事情的。”

“有关系。”

叶山贵司搂过他的脖颈。

“我自由了。”


	2. Chapter 2

3、

叶山贵司是一个狡猾而又自私的人，吉本荒野盯着那双那人无法拒绝的双眸，一时间竟然想把他双目扣下来看看是不是海妖嘴里的珠子做的那么摄人心魄，他的自由不仅仅是脱离了妻子对他的束缚与压力，更像是将与妻子相识许久的自己连同妻子一起埋进了坟墓，然后带着一身空壳跑到吉本荒野的身边寻求解救，说着自由，不过只是没有死掉罢了。

曾几何时吉本荒野也在窗口望着那片河川想着也许某一天下午就能看见熟悉的人影在哪眺望，后来等了太久觉得过于可笑也就放弃了这种傻子一样的等待，他想如果那个女人不死，那么叶山贵司就会永远陪在那个人身边，相见的机会在这么大的日本也许是亿分之一，而现在他睁眼看见那人略长的睫毛，心里竟然也冒出了丝丝的心满意足，自私也好狡猾也好，至少他本人也知道，除了吉本荒野这里以外，无处可去。

醒来的时候窗帘还是被拉好的，身体的酸痛让他觉得自己动一下就会散架，勉强下地倒吸一口凉气往客厅慢慢的挪着步子，罪魁祸首哼着不知名的歌曲扭着腰放好了盘子，上面的勉强能看出来是三明治的模样，鸡蛋跟番茄露出了大部分，叶山贵司有点懊恼的挠挠头想问对方这些年到底是怎么过来的，还没反应过来却被人横空抱了起来。

“怎么不穿鞋，嗯？”

吉本荒野似乎心情很好，亲吻他的睫毛，大眼睛眨着看得人心里都能泛出水，叶山贵司只是轻轻念着一声痛，那人便把他抱到沙发上躺好轻轻揉动他的腰，手掌的温度隔着衣料摩擦，不一会便探进了衣服内部，原以为还会有其他动作，却也只是揉着腰间的软肉而已，叶山贵司感受那人的按压，闭上眼睛。

对方做的三明治并没有想象中的那么难吃，也许是酱汁的缘故让人吃的津津有味，叶山贵司收拾好盘子说了一句我洗便端着往厨房走，身后的吉本荒野不慌不忙的走在一旁伸出手怕人身上不舒服摔了，勾起的嘴角从一旁的反光看过去总是有点不怀好意。

电话铃声响起来时吉本荒野已经出了门，留下叶山贵司一个人在家里休息，他看着楼下川流不息的河水想着也许今天还是会下雨，天空乌云密布仿佛随时都会落下一道惊雷，河岸的樱花在冲击后只剩下了几朵摇摇晃晃的坚持着，深深的吸上一口混着各类气体的空气然后吐出。

“叶山老师。”

工藤泉还是年少时的模样，圆圆的脸蛋看起来与当代的女大学生相差无几，刘海烫成了卷的，可爱的同时脸上的妆容也让她多了几分成熟的美，像是时间越长沉淀越久而更加浓厚的美酒，散发着专属于这个年纪的香气，眼睛一笑便弯成了月牙，冲着他摆摆手招呼来身边坐。

“我要结婚了，对方是个很容易害羞的男孩子，比我年纪小一点，穿着格子衫会在公司门口等我下班，家里很普通，大学毕业两年了也在努力的挣钱某职位，我们一起买了一套公寓，不大，但是够两个人住了。”

说着她搅动桌上的奶茶，冰块相互碰撞发出清脆的响声，多余的水分顺着被子的外壳成柱留下，在桌面聚成一滩，泛着银光。叶山贵司扶了一下眼镜眨眨眼张嘴想说挺好的，嗓子哑的却说不出话，指尖在咖啡杯上摩挲发出沙沙声，惹得工藤泉抬眼看了一眼他。

“我约您是想问您，要不要来参加我的婚礼？”

叶山贵司还记得，高中时期的工藤泉并不怎么爱说话，楼道遇见的时候已经是高三的年纪了，穿着湿哒哒的校服拖着步子往回走，身后一群女孩子嬉嬉闹闹的笑她，很明显就是被欺负了，体育老师一脸幸灾乐祸的模样看得他来气，失去理智一样的揪住那个比自己高了大半个脑袋的教师质问他真的有好好看清楚么，最后当然是被教导主任批评了一顿。

再后来他作为话剧部的指导老师问工藤泉要不要进话剧部，那里人多或许也能为她找到一片新天地。女孩也经常到他办公室来聊天，他们聊某位大师的电影，聊文学作品，讨论哪一部外国影片的导演更能戳动人心，从清晨聊到傍晚，再从傍晚聊到深夜。

不是没察觉的女孩的心意，花蕾在名为春的土地里悄悄的绽放，没有拿出手的情书，在空无一人的教室轻轻落下的一吻，历经一年后的久别重逢，说着再也不见时恋恋不舍的眼眸。

叶山贵司同工藤泉对视的时候想着，至始至终他都不是那个能带给她想要的东西的人，如今还能联系去她的婚礼，也无非是为了叶山贵司能够看见她幸福而放心着想，如同临别前赠送的怀表里写的那句葡萄牙语一样。

‘希望你幸福’

看他点了头，对方似乎松下了一口气，将地址通过面对面传送到了他的手机上，看着日期才发现就是后天。

4、

回去的时候果不其然下了雨。

连着两天的雨水河川早就成为了湍流，叶山贵司坐在车里困得有点睁不开眼睛，雨水敲打着车窗咚咚作响，手机铃声响了起来，打开一看才发现那个人不知道什么时候存了自己的电话号码，黑色的吉本荒野四个大字刺的他困意全无，接了电话才发觉对方隐忍的口气问在哪。

“你要是不想回来那就永远都不要回来了。”

吉本荒野挂了电话，窗外的雨连绵不绝，看不清楚外面的景色，只能隐约看见河岸闪着红灯的车子掉头加速。

他有时候也分不清楚自己到底想要的是什么，叶山贵司从头到脚一点都没有变，还是知道什么最能够绷紧他的心弦，到家的时候空无一人也想过是不是那个人来只是做了一场梦，打开手机看着电话才发现原来还有迹可寻。

开门时便看见了那双眼，暗波涌动的眼眸带着一丝让人看不透的悲伤，发丝上沾了水往下一滴一滴的滑落，经历了人生的大起大落一般落魄的模样让吉本荒野只想骂脏话，然而千万句脏话也还是抵不过一段欲望的发泄来的有用。

当他肏干着叶山贵司的时候也不禁想这段感情到底是什么，也许是一场欲望之争的轮回，在彼此身体的磨合之中争个你死我活，然后看谁先无法忍受谁的痛苦率先结束这段看起来毫无意义的感情，至少在床上的过程中是享受的，他将一切都隐忍在身体的韵律之中，把身下眉目似水的人变的淫荡不堪，高高翘起的臀部被他揉捏的通红，胸膛满是还未消退又添新伤的咬痕。

“我去见了工藤泉，她要结婚了。”

吉本荒野停了一下身体的动作，对方的手攀上他的肩膀拥住他。

“是后天。”

“所以你摆出一副可怜相就是因为你那个跟你上过床的女学生要结婚了？”他伸手掐住了叶山贵司的脖子，把人按在床上，眼里的光越发狠厉起来，“叶山贵司，你觉得自己算个什么东西，现在的模样不过是在我身下的一条求欢的老狗，撅着屁股求着让我操。怎么？老婆死了跑到我这里来要安慰，爱过的女人结婚了跑回来装可怜，一副全世界我最惨的样子装他妈给鬼看？”

不知道是被戳中了心事还是因为那人掐的他难受，扭动着身体想要挣脱，却被人死死的禁锢住，下身是撕裂一般的痛苦，叶山贵司握着那人的手腕，姣好的脸蛋因为疼痛而略微的扭曲，吉本荒野一次次将下体全部送入那人的后穴，稀稀哒哒的精液已经被人操的射不出来，肛口有血丝流出，混着浑浊的液体流在了床上。

“荒野…”

他叫那人的名字，对方却只是松开了双手，累到无以复加的趴在他的颈窝处深呼吸。

“叶山贵司，只要我不死，你就永远别想走。”

婚礼那天吉本荒野还是跟着去了。

叶山贵司一身白色西服往教堂里走，身后的吉本荒野在外面抽了根烟才快步赶上去，不露声色的护着那人往里走，遇见了新妇的父母，吉本荒野看着那对年迈的夫妇擦着泪水感激着那个人模狗样的教师，表面附和几句心里却可怜着对方不知道自己女儿跟自己万般感谢的人民教师有着不可告人的过往。

工藤泉穿婚纱的样子不得不说很美，美的让原本只是过来走过场的吉本荒野也惊叹了一把，一看就是男方下了大手笔的制作，宣誓，交换戒指，亲吻，一切进行的行云流水，他看见工藤泉流着泪诉说着与男方相识的种种，最后目光定格在叶山贵司身上，说出一句谢谢，矫情的很。

吉本荒野受不了气氛还是去外面抽了根烟，望着被雨水洗白的天空吐出一口雾气，突然被人拍了肩膀，回头才发现是同级的黑川博文，头发剪短了不少，露出额头笑的开怀。

免不了一通寒暄，他把烟递过去对方摆手拒绝。

“啊，小泉还是我们高中时候认识的对吧，明明都大一了却还被叫过来给我们那几个不成器的家伙一起演话剧，没想到都过去这么久了。”

黑川博文用同样的方式盯着天空，吉本荒野在一旁没说话。

“小泉那时候真的很喜欢叶山老师呢，说实话我没想到她会去邀请老师参加她的婚礼，更没有想到叶山老师会来，毕竟无论谁见到当时那么喜欢着自己的女学生也会尴尬吧，但是叶山老师还是来了呢，真是温柔的老师啊。”

“不过是舍不得罢了。”吉本荒野拧灭了烟头，话语间带着些许的嘲讽。

“诶？”黑川博文没听清楚他的话，一脸疑惑的看着他，吉本荒野说了句没什么，指着教堂门口出来的人群。

“要抛捧花了。”


	3. Chapter 3

5.

吉本荒野做了一场梦，梦里的自己还是18岁的少年模样，穿着蓝条白杠的球衣四不像的模仿著名球星的动作在绿茵场上飞奔，跑的大汗淋漓，跑的筋疲力尽，眼前的足球永无止境的往前滚动，脚掌在草地上跑的生疼，随之而来是连着筋的腰间，再睁眼便是叶山贵司那个小小的床上。

嘴角被人轻吻，那双含水量奇高的双眸同他对视，他看见叶山贵司张嘴却听不见他的声音，耳边萦绕着身下性爱肌肤撞击的声音，还有自己无法隐忍而冒出的呻吟，那人带着苍白的身体如同魔咒，他伸手抚摸小腹那片柔软的肉，突然不记得自己有多久没有好好的欣赏叶山贵司在陷入情欲的时候那副美丽的皮囊，好像从一开始就是这样，粗暴简单，爱意既然无法宣之于口那就通过身体表达，那人心里虽然住着别人可这副模样总归只有自己能观赏，他想把人永远锁在自己身边，最好谁也不要来触碰沾染，吉本荒野也不需要对方全身心的属于自己，至少在对视的时候，能从叶山贵司的眼里只看得见自己。

醒来还是午夜，吉本荒野盯着小腹下方的变化又看向枕边熟睡的人，轻手轻脚的起身到浴室自己解决，手上的速度不曾减慢，脑子里闪过许多无用的黄色废片，最后全部将自己无数个子子孙孙交代在了右手上，暴躁的扯下几张纸巾粗鲁的擦着柱身，快感过后迎来的疼痛让他前所未有的清醒，吉本荒野转身坐在马桶盖上，想抽烟却发现家里的烟早就在那人说肺有问题之后就全部挪到车里跟公司了，自虐般的扯了两下头发便红了眼，他想着床上的人，梦着床上的人，他渴求的太多，而那个人能给予他的似乎太少，叶山贵司欠他什么呢，一开始就是他无法控制自己的爱慕，也是他在尝过一次甜头后想要不断的深入，叶山贵司能够回来已经是对他最大的救赎了，再续前缘也好，巴着自己有一个永远的靠山也好，至少能够回来。

可是吉本荒野还是无法得到最大的安全感，即便是在疯狂地性爱过后搂着那个瘦弱的男人还是觉得痛苦像是蚂蚁密密麻麻的涌上心口，细密的啃咬那心间的软肉，折磨得他又疼又痒。

“荒野？”

卫生间的门被人打开，在深夜发出刺耳的声音，叶山贵司只穿着一件衬衫，光着两条白嫩的腿，没有戴眼镜，两只眼睛迷迷瞪瞪的有些无神，迷茫的看着坐在马桶上的男人，吉本荒野听见自己心脏跳动的声音，像是高中时候乐团打的小军鼓，而叶山贵司就是那个拿着鼓槌的人，他听见鼓点越敲越快，越敲越快。

最后白色衬衫也被玷污了，狰狞的性器毫不留情的刺入干燥的甬道，叶山贵司双手扶着墙壁隐忍着痛苦的呻吟，眼泪顺着脸庞直流而下，吉本荒野的手掌掐着他的腰，顺着腰间的肉去玩弄粉色的乳头，他能感觉到身下人的痛苦，可只有这个时候他才能体会到这个人是真实存在的，不用害怕他会像多年以前不告而别，不用担心他匍匐在别的女人身上流窜留下种子，他推翻了之前的想法，想着都是叶山贵司的错，如果他没有对高中时候的自己提出做爱的要求，也许他也不会如此。

而如今，他可以肆意的玩弄那个看似清高的男人，可以光用后穴就把男人肏到射精跟失禁， 可以看着男人乳白的精液与透明的尿液横流，也可以将自己的种子射入男人的身体，他曾经幻想如果叶山贵司是女人，也许他会在叶山贵司大着肚子还是一如既往地干他，干的他全身上下全都是腥臭的精液，他渴望男人跪在他身下为他服务，含住那根巨物来一个深喉，看着他干呕。

可总是觉得不够……

“荒野…荒野…别哭…”

叶山贵司伸出手去擦掉吉本荒野脸上的泪水，冰冰凉凉的不知在眼里打了多少转，他艰难地抽出身体转过来将全部的重量都靠在了吉本荒野的身上，细长的手指划过对方的脸到脖颈，最后圈住身前的男人，轻轻的拍着后背呢喃：“宝贝别哭…我在呢，不走了，再也不走了。”

6.

如果问18岁的吉本荒野爱情是什么，他第一时间想到的大概是电视里循环播放的狗血电视剧，男女主哭天喊地求上帝放过一双人，即便经历了风风雨雨却还是会在一起的剧情。遇见叶山贵司以后的吉本荒野想着，大概是跟一个全天下最喜欢的人什么也不干待在一间房里，哪怕各自做着各自的事情。叶山贵司走后，吉本荒野想，爱情是求而不得，也是不得不做。

现在呢？

吉本荒野不知道自己什么时候哭的，也不知道什么时候叶山贵司拉着他回到床上像是哄小孩子一样轻轻拍着他的背部一口一个安慰，反应过来的时候天边已经翻了鱼肚白，叶山贵司身上什么也没穿，他连忙拉起被子把人裹住说：“冷，别着凉。”

对方愣愣的看着他，眼里充斥着莫名的情愫，半分钟后把他也一起裹进了被子，手掌在被窝里捏着吉本荒野的手，从根部捏到指尖，待十指一根一根捏完以后叶山贵司才重新看向他。

“荒野，离开的那几年我曾经想过你会怎么过，会想着你肯定很难受，可是正值18.19的年纪也许应该就忘了也说不定，所以我来找你的时候是报着你已经忘记我的心情来的。”叶山贵司把吉本荒野的手拿出来亲了一口，“也许这么说只会显得我很贱，毕竟没有人会容忍一个离开许久却又想回来占据你心里的一方席位，可是我就觉得放不下，不是放不下工藤泉也不是放不下死去的妻子，而是觉得人生到尽头了也许也需要一次挽留，那时候我想，如果你不记得我了我就随着妻子一同离去，我从来没想过你会记得我留下我，如果我是你大概会想着这个强奸高中生的老男人怎么还不去死呢。”

“你情我愿的事情哪里来的强奸呢…”吉本荒野抽出手掌去抱住同一个被窝里的人，“我好恨你啊…真的好恨你。”

“我知道，对不起…可是我离不开你，你是我最后的救赎了，如果没有你的话也许下一秒就会死也说不定，所以爱也好，恨也罢，把我当成性爱的工具也好，尽情的玩弄我，肏我，也不要放开我，求你了…”

如果问现在的吉本荒野爱情是什么呢。

他亲着叶山贵司的头发，不安分的手掌分开粉嫩的臀瓣，手指在早就湿润的后穴里搅动，感受着对方磨蹭过来将张开的穴口包裹住自己硬邦邦的性器，温软的唇亲吻着他的脖颈，舌尖划过喉结，只要叶山贵司乐意，他就可以张开嘴咬破吉本荒野的皮肤鲜血横流，吉本荒野想起上次这样温吞的性爱大概还是高中时期叶山贵司给他的启蒙，到后面他也会看黄片给自己撸，可到最后满脑子都是叶山贵司趴在他身下戴着眼镜为他口交的身影。他骑在叶山贵司的身上，看着对方像一条求偶的母犬，自己就是那条发了疯的公狗，吉本荒野听见叶山贵司嘴里说出来的淫秽色情的话语，他俯下身亲吻对方的后脑勺舔着叶山贵司的耳垂。

“哈啊…要被肏射了…让我怀孕吧，让我的小腹里充斥着吉本老师的精液，我想要…啊…想要…”

“给你吧，你想要的，我全都给你。”

于吉本荒野来说，爱情不是哭天喊地，不是细水长流更不是求而不得。

是共同坠入的深渊。

end.


	4. Chapter 4

5.

吉本荒野做了一场梦，梦里的自己还是18岁的少年模样，穿着蓝条白杠的球衣四不像的模仿著名球星的动作在绿茵场上飞奔，跑的大汗淋漓，跑的筋疲力尽，眼前的足球永无止境的往前滚动，脚掌在草地上跑的生疼，随之而来是连着筋的腰间，再睁眼便是叶山贵司那个小小的床上。

嘴角被人轻吻，那双含水量奇高的双眸同他对视，他看见叶山贵司张嘴却听不见他的声音，耳边萦绕着身下性爱肌肤撞击的声音，还有自己无法隐忍而冒出的呻吟，那人带着苍白的身体如同魔咒，他伸手抚摸小腹那片柔软的肉，突然不记得自己有多久没有好好的欣赏叶山贵司在陷入情欲的时候那副美丽的皮囊，好像从一开始就是这样，粗暴简单，爱意既然无法宣之于口那就通过身体表达，那人心里虽然住着别人可这副模样总归只有自己能观赏，他想把人永远锁在自己身边，最好谁也不要来触碰沾染，吉本荒野也不需要对方全身心的属于自己，至少在对视的时候，能从叶山贵司的眼里只看得见自己。

醒来还是午夜，吉本荒野盯着小腹下方的变化又看向枕边熟睡的人，轻手轻脚的起身到浴室自己解决，手上的速度不曾减慢，脑子里闪过许多无用的黄色废片，最后全部将自己无数个子子孙孙交代在了右手上，暴躁的扯下几张纸巾粗鲁的擦着柱身，快感过后迎来的疼痛让他前所未有的清醒，吉本荒野转身坐在马桶盖上，想抽烟却发现家里的烟早就在那人说肺有问题之后就全部挪到车里跟公司了，自虐般的扯了两下头发便红了眼，他想着床上的人，梦着床上的人，他渴求的太多，而那个人能给予他的似乎太少，叶山贵司欠他什么呢，一开始就是他无法控制自己的爱慕，也是他在尝过一次甜头后想要不断的深入，叶山贵司能够回来已经是对他最大的救赎了，再续前缘也好，巴着自己有一个永远的靠山也好，至少能够回来。

可是吉本荒野还是无法得到最大的安全感，即便是在疯狂地性爱过后搂着那个瘦弱的男人还是觉得痛苦像是蚂蚁密密麻麻的涌上心口，细密的啃咬那心间的软肉，折磨得他又疼又痒。

“荒野？”

卫生间的门被人打开，在深夜发出刺耳的声音，叶山贵司只穿着一件衬衫，光着两条白嫩的腿，没有戴眼镜，两只眼睛迷迷瞪瞪的有些无神，迷茫的看着坐在马桶上的男人，吉本荒野听见自己心脏跳动的声音，像是高中时候乐团打的小军鼓，而叶山贵司就是那个拿着鼓槌的人，他听见鼓点越敲越快，越敲越快。

最后白色衬衫也被玷污了，狰狞的性器毫不留情的刺入干燥的甬道，叶山贵司双手扶着墙壁隐忍着痛苦的呻吟，眼泪顺着脸庞直流而下，吉本荒野的手掌掐着他的腰，顺着腰间的肉去玩弄粉色的乳头，他能感觉到身下人的痛苦，可只有这个时候他才能体会到这个人是真实存在的，不用害怕他会像多年以前不告而别，不用担心他匍匐在别的女人身上流窜留下种子，他推翻了之前的想法，想着都是叶山贵司的错，如果他没有对高中时候的自己提出做爱的要求，也许他也不会如此。

而如今，他可以肆意的玩弄那个看似清高的男人，可以光用后穴就把男人肏到射精跟失禁， 可以看着男人乳白的精液与透明的尿液横流，也可以将自己的种子射入男人的身体，他曾经幻想如果叶山贵司是女人，也许他会在叶山贵司大着肚子还是一如既往地干他，干的他全身上下全都是腥臭的精液，他渴望男人跪在他身下为他服务，含住那根巨物来一个深喉，看着他干呕。

可总是觉得不够……

“荒野…荒野…别哭…”

叶山贵司伸出手去擦掉吉本荒野脸上的泪水，冰冰凉凉的不知在眼里打了多少转，他艰难地抽出身体转过来将全部的重量都靠在了吉本荒野的身上，细长的手指划过对方的脸到脖颈，最后圈住身前的男人，轻轻的拍着后背呢喃：“宝贝别哭…我在呢，不走了，再也不走了。”

6.

如果问18岁的吉本荒野爱情是什么，他第一时间想到的大概是电视里循环播放的狗血电视剧，男女主哭天喊地求上帝放过一双人，即便经历了风风雨雨却还是会在一起的剧情。遇见叶山贵司以后的吉本荒野想着，大概是跟一个全天下最喜欢的人什么也不干待在一间房里，哪怕各自做着各自的事情。叶山贵司走后，吉本荒野想，爱情是求而不得，也是不得不做。

现在呢？

吉本荒野不知道自己什么时候哭的，也不知道什么时候叶山贵司拉着他回到床上像是哄小孩子一样轻轻拍着他的背部一口一个安慰，反应过来的时候天边已经翻了鱼肚白，叶山贵司身上什么也没穿，他连忙拉起被子把人裹住说：“冷，别着凉。”

对方愣愣的看着他，眼里充斥着莫名的情愫，半分钟后把他也一起裹进了被子，手掌在被窝里捏着吉本荒野的手，从根部捏到指尖，待十指一根一根捏完以后叶山贵司才重新看向他。

“荒野，离开的那几年我曾经想过你会怎么过，会想着你肯定很难受，可是正值18.19的年纪也许应该就忘了也说不定，所以我来找你的时候是报着你已经忘记我的心情来的。”叶山贵司把吉本荒野的手拿出来亲了一口，“也许这么说只会显得我很贱，毕竟没有人会容忍一个离开许久却又想回来占据你心里的一方席位，可是我就觉得放不下，不是放不下工藤泉也不是放不下死去的妻子，而是觉得人生到尽头了也许也需要一次挽留，那时候我想，如果你不记得我了我就随着妻子一同离去，我从来没想过你会记得我留下我，如果我是你大概会想着这个强奸高中生的老男人怎么还不去死呢。”

“你情我愿的事情哪里来的强奸呢…”吉本荒野抽出手掌去抱住同一个被窝里的人，“我好恨你啊…真的好恨你。”

“我知道，对不起…可是我离不开你，你是我最后的救赎了，如果没有你的话也许下一秒就会死也说不定，所以爱也好，恨也罢，把我当成性爱的工具也好，尽情的玩弄我，肏我，也不要放开我，求你了…”

如果问现在的吉本荒野爱情是什么呢。

他亲着叶山贵司的头发，不安分的手掌分开粉嫩的臀瓣，手指在早就湿润的后穴里搅动，感受着对方磨蹭过来将张开的穴口包裹住自己硬邦邦的性器，温软的唇亲吻着他的脖颈，舌尖划过喉结，只要叶山贵司乐意，他就可以张开嘴咬破吉本荒野的皮肤鲜血横流，吉本荒野想起上次这样温吞的性爱大概还是高中时期叶山贵司给他的启蒙，到后面他也会看黄片给自己撸，可到最后满脑子都是叶山贵司趴在他身下戴着眼镜为他口交的身影。他骑在叶山贵司的身上，看着对方像一条求偶的母犬，自己就是那条发了疯的公狗，吉本荒野听见叶山贵司嘴里说出来的淫秽色情的话语，他俯下身亲吻对方的后脑勺舔着叶山贵司的耳垂。

“哈啊…要被肏射了…让我怀孕吧，让我的小腹里充斥着吉本老师的精液，我想要…啊…想要…”

“给你吧，你想要的，我全都给你。”

于吉本荒野来说，爱情不是哭天喊地，不是细水长流更不是求而不得。

是共同坠入的深渊。

end.


End file.
